Blood and Chocolate
by Cassandra Alexis Jackson
Summary: This picks up where Sonata left off. After almost a year of what would appear to anyone as courting, Mick and Beth are finally together. But having a vampire for a boyfriend isn’t as easy as Beth thinks. Meanwhile Mick is concerned about the 4am warning he receives from Lance. Should he trust him? What will happen if he doesn’t trust him? Read and find out...
1. Morning Surpises

Mick watched as Beth slept next to him. He still couldn't believe just how close he'd come to losing her tonight. It was definitely not an experience he wanted to repeat. He knew there would come a day he'd have to say goodbye to her if she didn't want to be turned, but it was a subject he wouldn't ever bring up. That decision rested with Beth and Beth alone. Unlike him, she had a choice in the matter.

He leaned forward planting a soft kiss against her forehead then began to untangle their limbs. He stopped moving instantly feeling her stir. "I'm sorry I woke you, Beth. Go back to sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to head back to my place."

"Where your freezer is. I forgot. Will I see you tonight?"

Mick smiled and nuzzled her neck with his lips. "I dare anyone to try and stop me."

"Good. Have a good rest, Mick. I love you."

"I love you too, Beth. Now, go back to sleep."

He watched her fall asleep then quietly dressed before leaving the apartment locking the door behind him with his lock pick. It didn't take him long to reach his loft since the roads were practically deserted. The smile he wore disappeared as he stepped out of the elevator. He had visitors, and from the amount of decay he smelled they were old.

Mick sighed as he entered the loft. Why was Lance here? He had both Coraline and the cure. What more did he want? "Lance, this is a surprise. I never expected to see you again. Where's Coraline?"

"She's been dealt with. Don't worry she won't be bothering you any longer, Brother. Our sire wasn't pleased with her for bringing you into the fold, but he is curious about the compound she gave you."

"I don't have any answers for him I'm afraid, and I'm not your brother," Mick replied coolly.

"Yes, I didn't figure you would, but I am curious about one thing," Lance said clearly ignoring his comment. "From my own experience with the compound, I know it should have lasted longer than a week. What happened, Mick?"

"I've been a vampire for over fifty years. After the beating I took from you, I realized being human wasn't for me anymore."

"What do you take me for, Mick? I'm not a fool and neither was my sister. How is sweet Beth?"

Mick took a step toward Lance as a growl rose up in his chest. He didn't care how old Lance was. He'd kill him if he tried to harm Beth. It was Lance's laughter and the fact he was outnumbered by three to one that stopped him from attempting to rip out the elder vampire's throat. He watched Lance closely as he moved around the loft.

"It looks like I touched a nerve. Don't worry, Mick. I have no intention of harming your mortal, but I do have a warning for you, Brother. Our bloodline is old, but it isn't the oldest in Europe."

"Get to your point, Lance." Mick was getting tired of all the cat and mouse games.

"My point Brother, is our family isn't the only one who knows about the compound. There are those who will stop at nothing to make sure the original compound remains a secret. The new formula is the only defense we have if the humans suspect we still exist. Before Coraline was executed for her crimes, she was tortured for information by the heads of all the elder families. They're known as the Council, and they know you were given the original compound.

"So what? What's the difference in the two compounds?"

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is the Council is coming for you, Mick. And they will kill anyone who stands in their way."

Mick frowned as he watched Lance. The last time he saw this man he was cocky. He had an air about him that screamed royalty, but the man before him was acting completely different. It made no sense to Mick why Lance would even warn him in the first place. What was his end game? What did he want?

"Why are you telling me this, Lance?"

"I've lost too much of my family, Mick. Most of my brothers are gone, and now I just lost my sister."

"And that's your own fault, Lance. You took Coraline back to them."

"I did. I was told Coraline would be punished for adding you to our bloodline. But when they learned about her giving you the original compound her fate was sealed. She didn't know there were two compounds when she took it, but she still broke our highest law. Our sire had no choice but to kill her or face repercussions from the rest of the Council."

"You know as well, Lance. I don't believe you held that back from them."

"If I had told them, they would have killed me as well."

"Why?"

"For allowing you to live. You see our law states that if any vampire takes either compound without the Council's consent they forfeit their life. I broke my own law by agreeing to Coraline's request to let you live. But I could never refuse my baby sister anything."

"I'm sorry, but I never pegged you as the sentimental type."

"There's a lot about me you don't know, Mick. Heed my warning Brother, because family is precious."

And with that Lance and his associates vanished. Mick sat down starring toward his balcony. The warning made no sense to him. He needed to speak to Josef, but it could wait until he got some freezer time. His friend might be able to shed some light on this strange visit. Warning or no warning, Mick didn't trust Lance. He rose to his feet and headed upstairs to his awaiting freezer and sleep.

The loud banging above his head was Mick's first clue that he was no longer alone. His eyes snapped open, and he lifted his head toward his intruder. Josef… "You can stop banging on my freezer, Josef. You can see I'm awake."

Josef smiled as he opened the freezer lid. "Well, you never can be sure with vampires. So, where did you go after you left the warehouse last night?"

Mick shook his head as he caught the towel Josef tossed at him. He wrapped it around his hips and climbed out of the freezer. "You had to rush over here this morning to ask me where I went?"

"My curiosity got the best of me. I had to see if my suspicions were correct. So, where'd you go?"

"And it couldn't wait until later?"

"I waited over twelve hours. You went to see Beth didn't you?"

Mick couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched a smile grace Josef's face as well. "That's none of your business."

"Damn, it's about time, Mick. So, did you…bite down?"

"That's really none of your business, Josef." Mick cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Do you mind getting out of here so I can get cleaned up? I need to talk to you about something else."

"Sure, I'll be downstairs."

Mick waited for Josef to leave before he hung the towel around his hips on the shower stall door. Ten minutes later, he descended the stairs to an empty room. He frowned as he walked into his kitchen for his breakfast of blood. Where was Josef?

"Josef?"

"I'm in your office."

He stepped inside his office after fixing himself a glass of blood. Josef was sitting in a chair facing his desk with his hands clasped together. "Are you comfortable, Josef?"

"You said you needed to talk to me."

"Yeah, but we could talk in my loft. What's your fascination with my office anyway?"

"I'm a business man, Mick. I have all of my meetings in my office. So, what's going on?"

Mick took a seat behind his desk and took a deep breath. "I had another visit from Lance last night after I got home."

"What did he want?"

"To warn me," Mick replied leaning back in his chair.

"Warn you about what?"

"He said the Council in Europe is coming after me."

"That makes no sense, Mick. I've heard about the Council. They only go after those they feel have brought too much attention to our existence. You haven't done that."

"When Coraline gave me the compound she was breaking their laws."

"Why would they care if you wanted to become human again even for a short time?"

"I don't know, and Lance didn't tell me. What he did say is there either was or still is two different compounds, and Coraline accidentally gave me some of the original compound. My detective sense is telling me there's something about the original compound the Council doesn't want getting out into the general vampire communities."

"I have no doubt you're right, but without actually going to Europe ourselves we'll never know what it is."

"I know. I don't fully trust Lance, but we need to take this warning seriously. If you notice the slightest thing out of place you need to tell me."

"I will. Did he tell you what happened to Coraline?"

"He said they tortured her before they killed her for turning me. But that's how they found out she gave me the compound."

"That's cold. Except for Lola, she was one of the oldest vampires I knew."

"I know." Mick took a drink of his breakfast as he watched Josef. In the fifty plus years he'd known him, Mick always seemed to know when he was contemplating something stupid. "What are you thinking, Josef?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh, you forget I know you, my friend."

"No, I suddenly realized I needed to pack for my trip to London. I have a meeting there in two days."

"No, you don't, but I appreciate the gesture. The Council is coming after me not you. I want you to stay off their radar. You're the only one I trust to look after Beth if something happens to me."

"Nothing is going to happen to you. But if something does, you have my word I'll keep Beth safe."

"Thank you, Brother."

"You're welcome. Now that my curiosity is sated I have some business to attend to."

Mick smiled and nodded his head. He knew Josef would keep his word. He also knew his friend would look into Lance's warning as well. As he took another drink from his glass, his mind wandered to Beth. She had been through so much in her life. He didn't know if she could handle losing him too. He silently hoped that day would never arrive.


	2. Warnings

***Author's Note-This is my first fan fiction story in over 5 years, so I'm a bit rusty. I also don't own Twilight. I'm just borrowing some of the concepts created by Stephenie Meyer. So no infringement intended. Please be kind and send reviews my way. :-) Thanks***

Beth glanced around the DA office as she stepped inside frowning slightly. There was a lot of activity going on for a Wednesday afternoon. It had been two months since Emma Monaghan's escape. She knew she couldn't tell Ben to stop hunting for her, but this amount of activity seemed a little excessive in her opinion. As she approached Ben's office he spotted her and waved her inside.

"Hey Ben, what's going on? I haven't ever seen it this crazy around here."

"Hey Beth, we're investigating a string of disappearances in conjunction with the LAPD."

"Why is the DA office concerned with disappearances?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. I'm sorry, Beth."

"Okay. I thought working for you meant I was in the loop when you're working a case?"

"You are but not with this case."

"Why?"

"You can't work a case if you have a conflict of interest."

"What are you talking about, Ben?"

"I'm talking about Mick St. John, Beth."

"What about him?"

"I'm sorry Beth, but I can't say anymore. I've told you too much as it is."

"No, Ben, you haven't told me anything. What does Mick have to do with these disappearances you're investigating?"

Ben sighed before giving her what looked to her like a cold stare. "I don't know yet. Now, that's all I'm saying."

"You don't know yet, but you're sure Mick is somehow involved."

"Beth, please leave this alone."

Beth nodded her head as she spun on her heels. She could hear Ben behind her calling her name, but she ignored him. There was no way she would leave this alone. If Ben was investigating Mick, then it wouldn't be long before he put two and two together and possibly learned Mick's secret. She couldn't allow that to happen.

She made her way toward downtown LA with one goal in mind. She needed to talk to Josef Kostan. She arrived at Josef's office building fifteen minutes later. The building was completely deserted much to Beth's disappointment. She sighed as she made her way to Josef's office. The least she could do was wait patiently for Josef to arrive.

"Beth…Beth, wake up."

Beth jumped in surprise as she rubbed her eyes. When had she fallen asleep? She didn't even realize she was tired. She smiled up at Josef as she accepted his help to her feet.

"Hi Josef, when did you get here?"

"I just arrived. How long have you been here?"

Beth glanced at her watch then raising her eyebrows in surprise. "It looks like I've been here for a few hours."

"Why," Josef asked as he unlocked his office door.

"I'm worried about Mick. I went into the DA's office today to find my boss coordinating multiple investigations."

"That's nothing new for the ADA," Josef replied giving her a smile,

"Normally, I would agree with you Josef, but this is different. According to Ben, they're investigating a string of disappearances with the LAPD."

Josef pulled out a chair for her before taking a seat behind his desk. "Why is that different?"

"Because Ben thinks Mick is somehow involved with the disappearances," Beth replied sitting down in the offered chair.

"So, Talbot is investigating Mick after he and I saved his sorry ass."

"Yeah, he's still wanting to know how you guys did that. I've been able to evade those questions so far, but I really don't like this, Josef."

"Okay, so how do you want me to handle this?"

"I don't know. Killing an unscrupulous photographer is one thing, but killing an ADA is completely different. I admit it would make things easier, but we don't know what exactly Ben knows."

Josef nodded his head then leaned back in his chair. "So, you don't want me to kill Talbot. Instead, you want me to investigate him and learn what he knows?"

"I think that's our best plan."

"And are we keeping this from Mick as well?"

"No, I'm going to tell Mick about this tonight. He needs to be careful while Ben is investigating him."

"I agree. Okay, I'll see what I can find out."

Beth smiled but noticed Josef's eyes suddenly cloud over. "Thanks, Josef."

Josef's eyes cleared as he focused on her. "You're welcome." He smiled slightly as his cell phone rang. "Kostan…What? When? I'll be right there."

Beth frowned as she slowly rose to her feet. "Josef, what's wrong?"

"I don't know yet," he replied as he rose to his feet.

Beth shook her head as Josef's frown deepened. "No, I don't buy that. You're concerned about something.

"You know me to well, Beth," Josef said smiling again, but Beth noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "It's nothing you can help me with, but I appreciate the concern. Why don't you head home and talk with Mick when he comes by tonight."

"Sure," Beth replied nodding her head.

She left Josef's office more concerned than when she arrived. She'd seen Josef concerned once before while he stood over Sarah's bed in New York, but this was something different. He looked worried. As she stepped into the elevator, Beth's mind drifted back to the end of her conversation with Josef. Why did his eyes cloud over? The doors opened and Beth catches herself suddenly feeling faint.

She took a steady deep breath as she exited the elevator, but if she was honest with herself she did feel a little run down lately. She also noticed that she was more tired than before as well. She hadn't really thought about it much since she'd been focused on the last case she was working before Ben's investigation into Mick. She rushed into the Ladies room a moment later as a bout of nausea suddenly hit her.

She slowly rose to her feet a couple minutes later. Her mind was a blur of thoughts as she exited the stall and washed her hands. No, it wasn't possible. Mick said it wasn't possible. She couldn't be pregnant could she? When was her last period?

Beth bit her bottom lip while climbing into her car. "It was two months ago. I had it a week after Josh died.

A small part of her had wanted to be pregnant after Josh's death. A baby would have kept a part of Josh with her thus extending his life. But after seeing Mick at the funeral, she knew having Josh's baby would have only made things harder for her and Mick. So when her cycle began a week later she felt relieved.

Now that left the current situation she found herself in. Her symptoms could be explained away if she was sick. Her missed cycles wasn't as easy to ignore. Deciding she needed to know for sure, she made her way to the closest drug store. Twenty minutes later, she found herself back at her apartment. But she wasn't alone.

"Ah, you must be Beth."

Beth gasped as the man slowly turned around revealing a solid black eye and a slight smile on his face. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I only want to help, Beth."

"I'm sure you do, but who are you?"

"My name is Lance. You knew my sister Coraline."

Beth took a step backwards hearing Coraline's name. "Oh, God, you're a…"

"Vampire…Yes, I'm afraid I am."

"Stay away from me," Beth said keeping her eyes on the vampire.

The vampire…Lance laughed and clasped his hands behind his back. "Beth, I have no intention of hurting either of you. But Mick is by not heading my warning."

"What are you talking about?"

Lance smiled and shook his head as he watched her. "So, Mick didn't tell you about my visit. He thinks he's protecting you from this. He has no idea how wrong he is."

"Stop talking in circles, and get to your point."

"You are like Mick. You don't like games. I can understand that after the game my sister played with you and Mick all those years ago."

Beth couldn't keep the look of shock off her face as she stared at Lance. "What…"

"Yes, I know all about my sister's failed attempt at keeping her marriage together. If only she had been a complete mortal, and Mick was my true blood brother. Things might have worked out differently for them. Alas, if Mick had been raised by the same sire as Coraline, he wouldn't be the man that you love."

"So, you know about my past. What did you want to tell me?"

"I only came to give you the same warning I gave Mick two months ago. He's in danger. The Vampire Council is coming after him because of the compound Coraline gave to him. But after hearing your child's heartbeat I'm going to extend a warning to you as well. Do what you must to stay far away from the Council or any vampire working for them. If they learn about your relationship with Mick, they'll stop at nothing to kill you and your child.

Beth laid her hands on her abdomen and frowned slightly. "I don't understand. Why are you telling me all of this? I mean you're from this Council's world, so why do you care if I live or die?"

"Because in the very beginning of my existence as a vampire I was like Mick. I was a vampire in love with a mortal woman. My sire wanted to keep our bloodline pure, so I was forbidden to turn her. But it was also during the time of the vampire hunts. While under the influence of the compound she became pregnant."

"What happened?" Beth couldn't help being curious since it appeared there was a way for vampires to have children.

"The Council killed her and my unborn child in front of me. And gave me this." Lance pointed to his solid black eye. "It was my punishment for not accepting what I had become. They also destroyed the compound and started over to prevent this from happening again."

"What are they afraid of?"

"The unknown, Beth. Your child is half mortal and half vampire."

"Wait, you said they destroyed the original compound. So, how did I get pregnant?"

"They thought they had destroyed all of it, but my sire hid some of it in case the Council ever decided to seek out the unknown."

"And what Coraline had was some of the original compound."

"Yes."

"Did she know about the side effect?"

"No, she didn't. It was kept a secret from the rest of the coven. But even if she had known it wouldn't have worked for her. It only seems to work with male vampires."

"But Mick is a vampire again."

"Yes, but the compound is still in his system. It's not something you can flush out. It was absorbed by his body not just his blood."

"So, how long will it last?"

"It'll be out of his system in the next four months. If you want another child, you'll have to per cur more of the original compound."

"I see," Beth said nodding her head. This was a lot of information to absorb. She had so many questions but no time to ask. Mick would be there at any moment. Her head snapped up as Lance took a small step toward her.

"For a rainy day," Lance said pulling a small metal box from his coat pocket and placing it on her coffee table. "I have two last pieces of advise for you, Beth. The first is keep this safe," He said pointing toward the metal box. "The second is you need to start drinking blood."

"What?"

"The baby is half vampire. It will start draining you to feed itself. Mortal food isn't going to be enough. If you start now you should be able to survive to full term."

A split second later, Lance was gone. Her eyes fell on the metal box still sitting on her coffee table. Why had he really given it to her? She had no answer for the question, but she knew she needed to hide it in the last place anyone including vampires would think to look. Mick knew about her tampon box hiding spot, but he'd think it was nothing more than a full box of tampons or her good jewelry. With the decision made, Beth quickly grabbed the box and headed for her bathroom.

"Beth! Where are you?!"

She jumped in surprise at Mick's sudden entrance, but she could also hear the terror in his voice. Damn, she forgot he'd know she had a visitor of the undead kind. She flushed the toilet and washed her hands before replying to his call. "I'll be right out."

When she entered the living room she found Mick pacing. His head quickly snapped in her direction, and before she could say hi she found herself in his protective arms. She smiled and returned his hug, but she knew she had a lot of explaining to do. He gently pulled her back from his hard chest forcing her to look up into his hazel eyes. Beth saw questions in his eyes, and she took a deep breath reading herself for the onslaught. But it was the first question that threw her for a loop.

"Beth, are you pregnant?"


	3. Making Plans

**Author's Note: I know I haven't been posting that often. It's hard for my muse to work when I don't know if you guys like this or not. That being said I'd like to thank Karen, SPCLjmm, and Omskwife for your reviews. They make my muse happy. I hope this chapter will continue to entertain you.**

"Mick, after you listen to this come by my office. We need to talk."

Mick frowned as he listened to Josef's message. He didn't like the tone he heard. Josef was worried about something. He got cleaned up and was out the door twenty minutes later.

He arrived at Josef's office to find multiple cars parked in the parking lot. He glanced at his watch as he climbed out of his car. It was already past ten o'clock at night. What was going on? He nodded his head toward the new receptionist as he hit the button for the elevator.

A couple minutes later, he walked out of the elevator and headed for Josef's office. He opened the door as Josef began yelling. Oh, yeah, Josef was pissed off about something. He waited patiently for his friend to calm down and dismiss his minions. Fifteen minutes later, the said minions scattered leaving him and Josef alone.

"Mick, it's good to see you finally joined us."

"What's going on Josef?"

"I had a visit from Beth today. She's concerned about ADA Talbot."

"Why?"

"He's watching you."

"Well, that's nothing new."

"No, but he's convinced you're connected to some disappearances the LAPD and DA office are looking into."

"What disappearances are you talking about? I haven't heard about anyone disappearing."

"That's the other thing, Mick. I think it's vampires that's vanishing."

"What? How do you know?"

"I had a meeting scheduled with David Phillips today. When he wasn't waiting for me I called Rider. I received a call back from him a few minutes before Beth left. He said he found a pile of ash inside David's office. When I arrived the cleaners were just leaving. They said this was the tenth call they'd received this month alone."

"Why didn't Beth tell me about this?"

"She didn't know, Mick. She just found out about this herself."

"And Talbot thinks I'm doing what exactly?"

"I don't know. David was a PI as you know. Maybe Talbot thinks you're killing off the competition. That's not what has me concerned. It's the number of cleaner calls that's worrying me. I think we have a vampire hunter in LA."

"That means Beth is in danger."

"Yeah, I think she is."

"I've got to go, Josef."

"I know. Listen, just be careful, Mick. I think it's safe to assume this hunter is working for the Council. I hate to admit it, but Lance was right."

"Yeah, I'm starting to see that. I'll talk to you later,"

Mick made his way over to Beth's apartment. This made no sense to him. Lance did say the Council would kill anyone that got in their way, but why send a vampire hunter to kill vamps he didn't even know? And how long would it be before this hunter began targeting his friends?

He arrived at Beth's apartment ten minutes later. He stepped out of the elevator on Beth's floor and froze. A vampire had been here. A very old vampire…Beth. He rushed forward busting the front door in the process. The smell was even stronger inside. Oh God, The vamp had been inside Beth's apartment.

"Beth! Where are you?!"

The toilet flushed then her voice came from the bedroom. Her very living voice. He began pacing back and forth waiting impatiently for her to appear. The second she appeared his head snapped in her direction, and his feet began moving under their own accord. He pulled her into his arms and buried his nose in her hair. And that's when he heard the echo of Beth's beating heart.

He pulled her away from him gently so he could look into her eyes. "Beth, are you pregnant?"

"I haven't officially taken the test yet, but from what I've been told yes, I'm pregnant."

Mick released his hold on Beth and took a step away from her. "You and Josh…"

"Yeah, we did the night you and I made plans to go to Bio Analysis to test Coraline's blood."

"So, it's Josh's baby."

"No, it's not, Mick."

Mick raised his eyebrows in surprise. No, he didn't just hear what he thought he heard. "What? If it's not Josh's. Any, then whose is it?"

"It's your baby, Mick."

He had to admit Beth's smile was dazzling, but she was wrong. It couldn't be his baby. Vampires couldn't have children. "That's not possible."

"That's what I thought too. But I've since changed my mind."

"Why?"

"It's because of the visitor you smelled causing you to bust down my door."

"Did they hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me."

"He…"

"Yeah, he said his name was Lance. He also said he gave you a warning two months ago."

Mick closed his eyes, and nodded his head. "He did."

"Why didn't you tell me, Mick?"

He opened his eyes focusing then on Beth. "I didn't want to worry you since it was vampire business. There wasn't anything you could do to help. You aren't a vampire."

"Yes, I know, Mick. You keep reminding me almost everyday."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know you are. But now you have to keep our baby safe as well."

"Beth, you keep saying this baby is mine, but I know it's not possible."

Beth took a step forward taking hold of his hand then lead him over to the couch. She took a seat and gently pulled him down beside her. "Under normal circumstances you'd be right, but these aren't normal circumstances."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the compound Coraline gave you two months ago."

"Okay…"

"Mick, it's the reason I'm pregnant with your baby."

"What?"

"According to Lance, there's two compounds. What Coraline stole was some of the original compound their sire hid away."

"He told you that?"

"Yes, he actually told me a lot. He said a Vampire Council from Europe is coming after you because of the compound, but Lance gave me the impression they think you got the new compound not the old one. And as long as they think that the baby and I are safe. But if they find out it was the old compound then they'll start hunting me as well."

"I won't allow anything to happen to you, Beth."

"I know you won't, Mick. There's one other thing I need to ask you."

"You can ask me anything. You know that,"

"Okay, then here goes. How much do you trust Guillermo?"

"I trust him. Why?"

"I really don't like the idea of having to do this, but I'll do what I have to for our baby. Lance told me I'll have to start drinking blood since the baby is half vampire and half mortal. And since you get your blood from Guillermo I figured I could too as long as he can be trusted to keep the secret."

Mick shook his head as he gently squeezed Beth's hand. "No, that's not a good idea. I do trust Guillermo, but I don't want to involve him in this. And if I start buying any blood type other than A positive he'll know something is up."

"So, basically you want to just keep this between ourselves and Josef like when you had Coraline's blood tested?"

"I think that'll be the safest for you and the baby. Like the compound, we don't know who'll view this child as a threat."

"Lance said the same thing. And I think Josef knows I'm pregnant. He also probably thinks I cheated on you as well."

"Don't worry about Josef. Once we explain the situation he'll be thrilled to be Uncle Josef."

"So, you believe me?"

"Beth, you've never lied to me before. So, why would you start lying to me now? I don't trust Lance, but he's the expert on the compound. If he says that's how I got you pregnant then who am I to argue?"

Beth smiled as they rose to their feet. "Knowing Josef, he'll want tests run."

"And I'll only allow it as long as it won't hurt the two of you."

"Josef won't hurt us."

Thirty minutes later, they were watching a shell shocked Josef starring back at them. "Josef, are you all right?"

"That's impossible. Vampires can't have children. Our DNA is altered the moment we are turned."

"That's true Josef, but Coraline told me the compound hides the signs of vampirism." Mick wrapped his arm around Beth's shoulders.

Beth smiled as she snuggled into his embrace. "And according to Lance there is something in the original compound that makes this possible. That's why the Council started over."

Josef raised his eye brows smiling slightly causing Mick to return the smile. "So, you didn't cheat on my best friend?"

"No, of course not. I'd never do that to him."

Mick laughed and buried his nose into Beth's hair. "Yeah, except you cheated on Josh with me."

"What? No, I didn't."

"You don't call kissing another guy cheating?"

He saw the burn of a blush creep up her face before she buried her nose into his neck. "Okay, yeah, I did kiss you while I was still dating Josh. But we didn't do anything else."

"Well, it wasn't for the lack of you trying."

Beth's head snapped up to look at him in the eyes. "Hey, I was under the influence of Black Crystal at the time."

Josef's smile widened and nodded his head. "So, now I'm really envious of you, my friend."

Mick laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't know this was even possible myself. If you want a child…"

"No, but thanks for the offer, Mick. The only woman I'd want rug rats with is Sarah. And she's stuck somewhere in the middle. So, what's the next step in this new adventure?"

"Well, we were wondering if you'd like to be the baby's uncle?"

"I'd be honored, Beth."

Mick glanced at Beth before turning his focus back to Josef. "There is something else, Josef. Lance told Beth that she'll have to start drinking blood if she wants to survive the pregnancy."

"And if you go to Guillermo he might not keep this to himself."

Beth nodded her head. "Exactly, And we can't risk the Council finding out about the baby."

"They'll kill both of you if they ever found out. Don't worry, Beth. I can help you out. What blood type do you need?"

"I think it would be best if we use my blood type, but it's rare. I'm AO negative."

Mick smiled seeing Josef's eyes light up. "You have someone in mind don't you?"

"Mick, my friend, I do indeed. And she's a good year."

"A freshie…Josef, you know freshies can only give one maybe two pints of blood every fifty-six days. Beth is going to need more than that."

"You wound me, Mick. Danielle might be a freshie, but she also works at the blood bank. She should be able to provide the blood we need from donors as well as giving her own since she has the same blood type as Beth."

"How many AO negative donors live in LA?"

"I don't know that answer, but Danielle will. I'll give her a call tomorrow."

"Thanks, Josef. Any new news on what we talked about earlier?" Mick slowly rose to his feet and helped Beth to her feet.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet. I really want to know what Talbot knows." Josef rose to his feet as they headed for his door.

"Maybe I can help with that."

"No, absolutely not Beth, it's too dangerous."

"Mick, I'm pregnant. That doesn't mean I can't still help you guys out."

"No, I agree with Mick on this one. It's too dangerous for you now. Let us handle this."

Beth sighed before nodding her head much to Mick's relief. "Keep me informed on any new developments you hear about."

"I will. You two have a good evening."

Mick nodded his head as he and Beth walked out of the office. He opened the car door for Beth then climbed in himself. He glanced over at her as he started the car. He recognized the determined look on her face. She was planning something.

"Okay, What are you planning, Beth?"

"I'm not planning anything."

"Beth, I know you. You're planning something."

"No, I'm not. I'm just thinking about what Ben might know."

"We'll figure it out."

"I know we will."


	4. Surprise Attack

**Author's Note: I want to thank the reviewers I've received so far on this story. I'm very happy that you guys are enjoying this story. I'm sorry it's taken me some time to write and post this new chapter. I was dealing with Hurricane Michael prep before it hit the Florida Panhandle. Thankfully, I wasn't on the worst side of this monster storm. My thoughts do go out to the ones who were effected by Michael.**

Beth glanced at her empty bed all the while rubbing her hands over her flat stomach. She missed Mick. He and Josef had been staking out Ben's office for two weeks. Every night they would wait to break into the DA's office, but when they would begin to make their move another investigator would show up. They both were on edge, and she was worried. More vampires were turning up dead everyday in LA.

The night she and Mick told Josef about the baby, she gave Mick an ultimatum. If they were going to make it as a couple he had to open up to her. He had to include her in everything even the vampire business. She knew knowing what was going on wouldn't change anything, but it seemed to relieve the stress weighing on Mick's shoulders.

She had been patient and watched from the sidelines as Mick and Josef began their investigation. It took every ounce of will power she had to stay out of it. Now it was her turn whether Mick liked it or not. They needed to know what Ben knew.

She took a deep breath before turning around and heading into the kitchen. She pulled down a glass from the cabinet then pulled out a bag of AO negative blood from the mini refrigerator cabinet Mick had installed. She had initially argued with him over it, but in the end she realized he was actually right. If she left the bags in the refrigerator, there was a chance of them being discovered if she had unexpected guests. And having them found would open a can of worms that she really wouldn't know how to close.

Beth opened the bag and squeezed the contents into the glass. She took a drink after throwing the bag away. It actually didn't have the copper taste she remembered from the few bloody noses she had as a teenager. Mick had offered to inject the blood into her system like he did from time to time, but the thought of needles freaked her out. She did agree to give it a try if she couldn't take the taste of the blood in front of her.

It turned out she really didn't mind the taste. For some strange reason it tasted like tomato juice, but this version was a bit thicker than the tomato juice she liked to drink. Mick speculated it was the baby changing the taste to something she liked, but neither one could figure out how that was even possible. She just thanked the heavens for small miracles and finished her glass of "tomato juice" before rinsing it throughly out leaving no visible trace behind.

Beth walked into her bedroom and ten minutes later was climbing into her car. Thirty minutes after that she arrived at the DA's office. She walked into another flurry of activity. But this day seemed different. It appeared everyone was working on a trial case, and from the looks of it more than one. She approached Ben's office unsure of how he would greet her. His head came up at the sound of her knock, and a smile graced his face. She returned the smile and entered the office with his approval.

"Hey Beth, am I glad to see you."

"Yeah, It looks like you have your hands full with some cases."

"That we do, but I want to apologize for what I said to you before."

"You made it clear I wasn't welcome while you were investigating Mick."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I allowed my emotions to get the better of me, and I took it out on you."

Beth frowned slightly as she took a seat across from Ben. "Excuse me, your what?"

"Beth, you're a very smart and beautiful woman. I'm sure you've suspected…"

"That you like me? Yes, but I also figured you knew how I felt about Mick."

"I had my suspicions, but I have to admit I'd hoped it wasn't too serious. But judging from your reaction I can see that it clearly is serious."

"Yes, it is. Speaking of Mick, have you finished investigating him? I'd like to come back to work."

"You haven't lost any of your spunk I see. Yes, the LAPD and the DA office don't see Mick as a person of interest anymore."

"Why is that?" She knew why but wanted to see if Ben would open up to her again.

"Beth, this is still a conflict of interest case. You know I can't talk about it with you."

"Ben, how is it a conflict of interest if Mick has been cleared of any wrong doing?"

Ben sighed before nodding his head. "I've known you long enough to know you won't let this go. So, I'll tell you what I know. I really shouldn't but maybe if we put our heads together, we'll be able to figure this mystery out."

"Okay, I'll give it my best shot."

Ben smiled as he opened his desk drawer. "I know you will. So, three months ago after our kidnapping incident I admit I was intrigued by St. John. I still don't know how he and his friend got us out of there alive. But it wasn't until I received photos of him getting hit by a car then walking away seemingly unharmed really peeked my interest."

Beth quickly bit her lip to stop the gasp that was in her throat from escaping her mouth. She thought she had the only copy of those photos. If Josef took care of Dean Foster, then why didn't the Cleaners sweep Foster's place for copies? In Ben's hands those photos clearly raised a lot more questions than she had answers for. How did he get his hands on them?

"I also received a list of names with the photos, and four names jumped out at me…Jackson and Emma Monaghan, Josef Kostan, and Mick St. John. Why are they on this list, Beth?"

Beth shook her head at her boss. "I have no idea. For all we know it could be a list of donors for the Mayor's fund."

"You don't believe that any more than I do. Beth, I've been getting a new list every week, and more names keep getting crossed off of it. I was told to keep this to myself, and I have until now."

"LAPD doesn't know about it?" Beth was surprised that Ben would keep Carl out of the loop.

"No, no one knows about the photos or the list but me and now you. I've had investigators looking at Kostan and St. John for weeks."

"And?"

"And nothing other than charities as well as normal PI work, they're clean. But you already knew that."

Beth smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I know that because I know them. I also know they can help you with this. Let me take a copy of this to Mick, and I'll tell you what he finds out."

Ben shook his head as he took the list from her hands. "I can't do that, Beth. As I said, I was told not to share this information with anyone."

Beth raised her eye brows as the information sunk in. It suddenly made sense as to who sent the list Ben currently had in his possession. The Vampire Council appeared to be making their threat toward Mick a reality. They really were coming for him. She watched Ben place the list into a folder before placing it back into his desk drawer.

She needed to get this information to Mick as soon as possible. She nodded her head and rose to her feet. "Thank you for telling me, Ben. I'll let you know what I find out,"

"You mean what you find out from St. John after you tell him about what I've shown you."

"Ben, Mick and I don't have secrets. You're a smart guy. You must have known I'd tell Mick if it concerned him, and this clearly does."

"Yeah, I suppose it does. Do me a favor and ask him to keep this to himself. I get the feeling whom ever sent me this list was very serious about their warning."

"I'm sure he will since he is a Private Investor, but I can't make any promises."

"I understand. Listen, I'll walk you out. I have a case I need your help on anyway."

"Okay, sounds good."

Beth's mind was a blur of thoughts as she and Ben made their way to the parking garage. She stepped out of the elevator and immediately felt a bout of nausea hit. Rushing over to a garbage can, she lost what food was in her stomach. Man, she hated morning sickness, but she was thankful that her morning sickness wasn't as bad as some expecting mothers. She glanced at Ben while she straightened to her full height.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded her head pulling out a napkin and wiping her mouth. "Yeah, I think I have a touch of a stomach bug. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," Beth replied before wrinkling her nose. What was that smell?

"Mr. Talbot, I'm so glad to finally make your acquaintance."

Beth jumped at the silky smooth voice of the woman before them. Where had she come from? She watched the woman's green eyes turn toward her for a minute then refocused on Ben. There was something about this woman that didn't sit well with her. Her gut was telling her they needed to get away from her, but her nose told her they wouldn't be able to run fast enough.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an associate of the group who contacted you, Mr. Talbot. You were instructed to tell no one about the information provided to you."

"Yes, I know that, and I did keep it to myself for three months. I can't make heads or tails of this list. It doesn't make sense to me."

The woman laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sure it doesn't Mr. Talbot, but you didn't follow directions. Now there are consequences that must be faced."

Beth took a step backwards while Ben stepped in front of her. She quickly realized this situation just went from bad to worse. And for the first time in a long time she silently wished she hadn't left her cell phone in her car. Because she was almost one hundred percent positive the woman before them was a vampire. Which meant they were about to die, and there was nothing she could do to stop it from happening."

"Leave Beth out of this. She has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, but she does, Mr. Talbot. She's the person you told about the list."

"But I'm the one who knew the risk. If there are consequences, then let me face them. Besides the only way you could have possibly known I told her is if you were watching me all this time."

"Ben…"

"No, don't, Beth. This is my mess not yours."

"How intriguing…you care about her. I admit my employers won't be happy if I let her go for seeing me, but I believe they'd be even angrier if I kill her."

"What?"

The woman smiled and shook her head. "What kind of consequences did you think you'd face Mr. Talbot, for breaking your unspoken agreement when you kept the list?"

"My death wasn't what I was expecting, but other than my request why would you let Beth live? You don't strike me as a woman who'd agree to such requests."

The woman nodded her head and focusing her green eyes past Ben. "Normally, you would be correct, Mr. Talbot. A woman in my line of work doesn't leave witnesses. But your sweet Beth is special." She glanced at Ben as her eye brows rose. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

The woman smiled as she shook her head. "It's a pity she didn't trust you enough to tell you her good news." She leaned forward slightly starring at Ben with her milky white vampire eyes. "She's pregnant, Mr. Talbot," she continued showing off her sharp fangs. She quickly grabbed Ben's neck and before Beth could even react his body fell to the concrete unmoving.

Beth took another step backwards her eyes glancing at Ben then refocused on the vampire in front of her. "You made a mistake killing him."

"No, I think because of me your vampire lover remains safe for now." She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I can smell him on you. It's faint, but it's still there. The question that remains is whose baby is that?"

"What are you talking about? We both know vampires can't have children." She knew there was no sense in denying her relationship with Mick.

"This is true, but I'm curious about you."

"Why? I'm nothing more than a human."

"We both know you're more than just a human. You've been given access to our world, and you're not shying away from it."

Beth swallowed hard as she took another step backwards. She wanted to get away from this woman if nothing else to keep her unborn child safe and alive. But she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun her. "You sound surprised."

"That would be because I am surprised," the woman replied looking down at something she pulled out of her pocket. She glanced up with a big smile on her face again showing her sharp fangs. "After hearing Coraline's interrogation, I wondered if you were the little girl she kidnapped to save her marriage. So, I had the image of the girl aged, and this image proves I was right," she said turning the picture around.

Beth didn't even look at the picture because she knew she'd be looking at her own face. "All that proves is Coraline kidnapped me as a child."

"No, it proves so much more, Beth. It confirms the identity of your vampire lover, and the father of your unborn child. With that knowledge my employers will want to see you, and I'm more than happy to deliver you to them."

"You assume too much from a simple photograph."

"And you can't hide your fear from me, Beth. Remember I can hear your hear racing."

"That's true, but what about your precious secret? You killed Ben in front of all these cameras."

The woman shook her head as she placed the photograph back into her coat pocket. "I've been doing this a very long time, Beth. I shut down those cameras before I confronted the two of you. You're the only witness to my crime. And very soon you won't be able to tell anyone about what happened here."

Images of where to stab the vampire flashed through Beth's mind as she searched for a weapon. She knew it was pointless since this vampire was not only stronger than she was but faster as well. She took another step backwards as she watched the vampire laugh at her. She took a deep breath and drilled her feet. She knew she had to face her attacker or die trying since Mick had no idea where she was. He'd be angry and devastated, but she silently hoped he'd understand.

"Let's get this over with, because I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You sound sincere, Beth."

"That's because I am. If I'm going to die anyway I have a feeling death by your hands will be a kindness. This Council I keep hearing about won't be so kind I imagine."

"You would be correct, but I'm afraid I won't be killing you today. You will face them Beth, and you will be very much alive when you do."

"We'll see."

Beth set her feet as she watched the vampire before her. She expected the woman to simply charge her with her Vampire speed then knock her out. She blinked her eyes several times in confusion. The woman looked like she was charging her, but her forward motion appeared to be slowed to a human speed. She ducked the punch thrown at her then connected with one of her own.

The vampire staggered backwards slightly as she rubbed her jaw. "That's impossible."

Beth just shrugged her shoulders as the sparring match continued. She was able to either duck or deflect every attack thrown at her with ease. Beth couldn't explain how this was happening because the vampire was right. What she was doing was physically impossible. The vampire should be wiping the floor with her.

The vampire appeared winded as she began laughing. "Perhaps I'm going about this all wrong. Let's try something I know stops other vampires in their tracks."

Beth's eyes widened as a wooden stake was removed from the vampire's coat pocket. "I thought you didn't want to kill me? If you stab me in the heart, that'll be the end result,"

The vampire smiled twirling the stake in her hand. "I don't have to stab you in the heart to keep that abomination from helping you."

Beth narrowed her eyes and clinched her hands into tight fists. "My child is no abomination."

"This child will always be an abomination for as long as it lives."

Beth stood her ground and waited for her attack. For a time they each ducked or deflected punches, but the vamp finally connected hitting her in the jaw a few minutes later. The force of the hit should have dropped her or made her extremely dizzy, but she found that she actually hadn't felt a thing. The laughter she heard from the vampire died away as she turned her head toward the undead creature. The gasp she heard come from her didn't phase her while she watched the vamp become paler than normal.

"Ouch," she said remembering back to the time she hit Mick in the head with a flower vase.

Beth smiled feeling a surge of energy flow through her veins. She threw her hand out connecting with the center of the vampire's chest throwing the creature backwards with such force she dropped the stake. Beth bent down and retrieved the weapon then walked up to the stunned vampire. She starred down at the creature before stabbing her through the heart.

"You will never come after me, my child, or Mick ever again," she said before walking away to collect her phone and call Mick.


	5. The Fight

**Author's Note: I hope you guys are doing well, and I want to say thank you to my newest followers to this story. It really does inspire me to continue writing. As always I'd love to hear you guy's thoughts about the story, and the best way to do that is to review please.**

Mick glanced at his cell phone as it began ringing. He frowned seeing the name flashing on the screen. He knew Beth was wanting to help him and Josef, but she had agreed to let them handle the situation. They had come up short in their stakeout and decided last night they needed a new strategy. Mick sighed answering his phone knowing Beth was missing him as much as he was missing her.

"Hey, Beth…"

"Mick, I'm sorry. I know I said I'd stay out of this…"

"Beth, what's wrong?"

"Ben's dead, Mick. We were attacked by a vampire…"

"Beth, where are you?"

"I'm on the third floor of the parking garage below the DA's office."

"Are you safe?"

"Yeah, I'm…"

"BETH!"

Mick starred at his silent cell phone. The commotion he heard seconds before the call dropped told him Beth was anything but safe. His guy told him he needed to get to her now, and his feet would get him there faster than his car. But no matter how much he wanted to throw caution to the wind he knew he couldn't expose himself. He grabbed his keys and was out the door seconds later.

He reached the third floor parking garage in record time. He parked his car and slowly climbed out. Ben's body laid still a few feet away from him, but Beth was no where to be found. He sniffed the air and quickly looked around for the Vampire he knew was near by.

"You got here faster than I expected you to, Mick."

Mick spun around hearing the silky voice behind him. "I'm not here to impress you. Where's Beth?"

The vampire smiled and shook her head slightly. "Your human girlfriend is safe for now, but you aren't."

Mick glanced over his shoulder hearing the laughter from behind him. "Two against one isn't really fair, ladies."

"When have you ever known us to play fair, Mick?"

"Isabella, taunting him will not help your case."

Mick raised his eyebrows hearing the aggravated snap from the vamp in front of him. "Someone isn't happy."

"Being a smartass isn't going to help you either, Mick. The Vampire Council isn't very happy with you."

"Enough talking Vivian, I want to taste blood," Isabella growled snapping her sharp teeth.

Vivian, nodded her head as she slipped on a pair of black gloves. "You're right, Isabella. But what makes you think you'll do any better against Mick when a mere human vested you?"

"She might be human, but the abomination in her belly isn't."

Mick growled at the insult as his fangs extended ready for the fight to begin. The sooner he finished with these two the sooner he could begin searching for Beth. He felt a pair of sharp nails dig into his shoulders causing him to hiss and grab Isabella's wrists. Showing his sharp fangs, he used his vampire strength to easily throw her over his shoulder. He looked up not expecting the right hook that stuck his jaw or the instant dizziness he felt with the blow. He stumbled shaking his head before he was knocked to the cold concrete from behind.

"What's wrong, Mick? For an eighty-five year old vampire you have slow reflexes," Vivian taunted while Isabella hauled him to his feet.

As his eyes refocused on Vivian's blue eyes, Mick noticed the whitish gray metal knuckles on both of her gloves hands. If she was wearing gloves then it couldn't be anything else but solid silver metal knuckles. That was the only explanation he could come up with on how he got dizzy from her blow. He kept his eyes on Vivian and her poisoned knuckles while sending his elbow into Isabella's mid-section. Mick felt Isabella's hold on him loosen allowing him to step toward Vivian. She laughed at him throwing a left hook that he blocked, but her right hook connected once again knocking him to the ground.

"This is a battle you can't win, Mick," Vivian taunted. "Why are you even trying?"

"Because he's weak," Isabella growled kicking him into his mid/section. The force of the blow threw him on to his back. "And he's thinking like a pathetic human instead of the vampire that he is."

Mick glanced up a second before the stake Isabella held pierced his chest. He felt the searing pain radiate through his entire body. He was frozen in place helplessly watching the two vampires descend on him. His first thought was of Beth and their unborn child. He had failed them, and now she would be forced to face the Vampire Council alone.

"And you have been sloppy at your job, Isabella. A mistake that's unforgivable by the Vampire Council."

Mick watched Vivian come up behind Isabella and grab her head in her hands. The echoing snap told him she had broken Isabella's neck. But it was an injury he knew she would quickly heal from. The silver stake Vivian stabbed through her heart on the other hand wasn't. He knew she would suffer both blood loss and lethal poisoning from the silver. Her death was going to be slow and agonizing.

His eyes followed Vivian as she slowly approached him. She ripped out the wooden stake sending a new wave of pain through his body. He gasped sharply and struggled to regain his footing. Unfortunately for him, Vivian was ready for him. She punched him hard in the solar plexus knocking what little air he had out of him. She hit him again in the face with her silver knuckles slicing open his left cheek.

He staggered backwards losing his balance when he tripped over Isabella's still body. He fell hard on his back as Vivian landed on top of him delivering blow after blow to his face and body. He blocked the blows he could, but he found he was getting weaker with each cut caused by the silver knuckles. With his strength quickly disappearing, Mick threw the hardest punch he could knocking her off of him. He heard her laughing as he climbed slowly to his feet.

"Perhaps, Isabella is right about you, Mick. Maybe you are weak after all."

"Let's see whose laughing after you face me without your silver knuckles," Mick said then spitting out the blood in his mouth,

"I've hit a nerve I see," Vivian taunted smiling up at him. "Don't worry Mick, this will all be over soon."

Mick frowned and clenched his hands into fists. "If you hurt Beth, I'll kill you."

"Oh, it won't be me that hurts your sweet Beth, Mick. I have a feeling Lords Edgar, Nathaniel, Cornelius, and your master sire Dominic will hurt her tremendously before they kill her and your child with her. She'll be begging for death by the time they're finished torturing her."

Mick growled and took one step toward Vivian before she grabbed a metal pipe at her feet. She swung it at him and in his weakened condition he couldn't deflect the blow that connected with his head. He hit the concrete floor blinking back the black dots that threatened to consume him. He couldn't lose consciousness. If he did, Vivian would get away taking Beth with her. He glanced up at his attacker's smiling face before she punched him one final time sending him into the darkness…

"He has a pulse. It's strong. Yeah, I think he's coming to. Mick,…Mick, can you hear me?"

Mick blinked several times before his hazel eyes focused on Carl's face. "Carl…"

"Yeah, Mick, what the hell happened?"

"Beth…Where's Beth " Mick tried to sit up only to find Carl easily pushing him back down on to his back.

"Hey, take it easy, Mick. From the beating it looks like you took, you probably have a concussion."

"Carl, where's Beth?"

"I don't know. When I arrived all we found was Ben's dead body and you unconscious. What happened?"

Mick slowly sat up with Carl's help shaking his head at Carl. "I don't know all the details. Beth called me in a panic. She said she and Ben had been attacked. She told me she was here then the line went dead. I rushed over here and found Ben's body."

"Why didn't you call the police, Mick?"

"I wasn't thinking, man. All I was thinking about was getting to Beth as fast as I could." And I knew calling the police would expose vampires to the world he silently thought.

Carl nodded his head and gently squeezed his shoulder. "Okay, I get that, Mick. What happened next?"

"I got the crap beat out of me by Beth's attacker and her accomplice."

"What do they look like?"

"They're both about 5'8". One is blond with green eyes, and the other is a red head with blue eyes."

"Do you think you could give a sketch artist a good description for them to draw up composites of them?"

"I should be able to, but what about the cameras around us?"

"They've been disabled by someone. All we have to go on is what you've told me."

"And it's not much."

"No, it's not much, but it's better than nothing. We'll find Beth."

Mick nodded his head climbing to his feet. He felt some of his strength returning, but he needed blood to heal the bloody scratches still on his face. "I know we will, Carl. I'm just worried about her."

"So am I, Mick. You should get yourself checked out at the hospital."

"No, I'll be all right."

"Mick, you'll be no help to Beth if you pass out from a concussion. It could kill you."

"All right, I'll get myself checked out by my doctor. I promise," he said reaching into his jeans pocket for his car Keyes. He blinked slightly when Carl took them from his hand.

"I'm not about to allow you to drive with a concussion, Mick. I'll have a car follow us to your place all right."

Mick nodded his head in agreement. He was too tired to argue with Carl anymore. And his head was pounding. It was a strange sensation feeling the pounding headache. And he hadn't felt nauseous since being turned into a vampire. Carl equated his symptoms to a concussion, but he knew it was more than that. His body was reacting to the silver poisoning now in his bloodstream. And only blood would flush it out of him.

Mick starred out of the passenger side window a few minutes later shading his face from as much of the sunlight as he could. He was lost in thought as the landscape went past him in a blur of colors. Carl was driving his car with a black and white following behind them. All Mick could think about at that moment was Beth. Where was she? Was she hurt? He didn't have the answers to any of his questions, and he didn't like it one single bit. Carl parked outside of a building he had said was his. As the car came to a stop, he could feel Carl's eyes on him.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right on your own?"

Mick nodded his head and turned toward the detective. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Carl. Thanks for bringing me home. I really do appreciate it."

"Hey, it's no problem. We've been through a lot of ups and downs when it came to Beth. And for what it's worth I do appreciate how much you did to save Josh's life."

Mick smiled slightly at Carl. "I only wish I could have done more."

"I know, but you've been looking out for Beth, and I know Josh is grateful for that."

"Yeah, until now," Mick said unbuckling his seat belt.

"Don't do that to yourself, Mick. You were outnumbered."

"I know. I'll come by the station in a few hours to give your sketch artist details about Beth and my attackers."

"Are you sure? I can send him here to you."

"No, that won't be necessary, Carl. I'll come in."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours then."

"I'll see you," Mick replied watching Carl turn off the car and climb out.

He remained in the passenger seat unmoving until Carl, and the patrol car was out of sight. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing Josef's number, he waited for his friend to answer his call. A minute later, he heard Josef's unhappy voice on the phone.

"This had better be important, Mick. You woke me from a really sound sleep."

"Josef, if it wasn't important you know I wouldn't have called."

"Mick, what's wrong? You sound like crap."

"That would be because I feel like crap. I'm on my way to your place after I stop by my loft for some blood. We need to talk."

"No, you head home, and I'll meet you there."

"Sure," Mick replied hanging up his phone before climbing out of the car and walking around to the driver's side of the vehicle.

He climbed back inside the car and started it. He pulled into his parking garage ten minutes later. He wasn't surprised to see Josef leaning against his car waiting for him. He parked, turned it off, and climbed out. Mick shut his eyes and grabbed the door to keep himself from falling to the cold concrete floor as his world spun on it's axis. He opened his eyes feeling Josef's strong grip around his waist.

"Mick, you really do look like crap."

"Thanks, Josef," Mick said leaning against his friend. "I really feel your love," he continued after hitting the button to unlock the door to the loft once they stepped out of the elevator.

"You know I tell you like it is."

Mick nodded his head as Josef set him on the couch and walked toward the kitchen. "You always have."

"What happened, Mick?"

Mick took the glass of blood from Josef's hand and took a large drink before speaking. He felt the new blood flow through his system reenergizing him and flushing out the silver currently in his blood. He looked up at Josef after he sat down in the loveseat across from him. "Beth called me in a panic. She said Talbot was dead."

"Talbot's dead?"

Mick nodded his head taking another drink from his glass. "Beth said they were attacked by a vampire. She told me where she was then the line went dead. I rushed over to the DA's parking garage, and found Talbot's body."

"Was it really a vampire who attacked them?"

"Yeah, it was. Believe me Josef, I was skeptical at first, but you should have heard the fear in Beth's voice. And when I smelled the vampire's scent my mind went in a hundred different directions."

"Where is Beth, Mick?"

"I don't know. The vampire hunters or hunter now has her."

"Are you saying there are two hunters in LA?"

"There was until Vivian killed her partner. She's the one who kicked my butt, but in my defense she has a pair of deadly silver knuckles."

"And she's the one who took Beth?"

"Yeah, and unless we find them soon she's taking Beth to Europe to face the Vampire Council."

"We're going to find her, Mick," Josef said pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number. "Rider, where are you? Good, I need you to check on the location of the Vampire Council. Are you sure? Okay," Josef said hanging up the phone. "Mick, we have a problem."

"What's wrong?"

"The entire Vampire Council is here in Los Angeles and has been for three weeks."

"What? Josef, how could we not know?"

"We weren't looking for them, Mick. And until now I've honestly never heard of them leaving Europe much like Lance."

"Okay, so we find Vivian we find Beth."

"Mick..."

"No, Josef, I won't accept that it's too late to save her. She's still alive. I know it."

"But for how long, Mick?"

"Josef, this has all been about me. They want me because of the compound. What better punishment than to wait for me to show up to kill Beth. That's what they did to Lance all those centuries ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"When Lance visited Beth he told her about his human love. That's how she knew it was the compound that allowed her to become pregnant with my child when we talked to you last month. And like you said they would the Council did kill Lance's love and child once they found out. His blackened right eye was also part of his punishment for his indiscretion. But my question is why did the Council come here?"

"You told me there were two hunters. The one who kicked your butt..."

"Vivian."

"Yeah, Vivian, maybe she was tasked with keeping an eye on you. She found out about Beth and reported it to the Council."

"I would have smelled her if she was close enough to us."

"Yes, but you know just as well as I do a skilled hunter doesn't allow it's prey to catch their scent."

"But until today she didn't know about the baby's existence, so that still doesn't explain why they'd fly all this way."

"That's a question we have to ask Vivian once we get our hands on her."

"How do you propose we do that? She has Beth all ready."

"We give the Council what they want. We give them you."


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Here's a new chapter for you. I did want to let you all know I won't be naming my chapters from here on out. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

Beth opened her eyes slowly to a dark, cold, damp room. She was attached to a monitor as well as an IV. She tried to move her body but found she was securely strapped down to a bed. She opened her mouth to call out when she heard a voice to her right. She glanced in that direction and immediately regretted her decision. The woman strapped down to the bed beside her was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Don't let them know you're awake yet. The IV just has blood in it for you and the baby. It won't hurt you. The vampires on the other hand will."

"I can't lay here and fake being unconscious forever,"

"No, but the longer you can the better off you'll be."

"Where are we?"

"We're somewhere in LA."

Beth nodded her head but didn't say anything for a moment. There was something about this situation that didn't sit well with her. The woman beside her did appear to have been beaten, and she did look like she was seven months pregnant. But she knew from experience that appearances can be very deceiving.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"This situation to be honest. It's not one I ever imagined to find myself in."

"Do any of us really imagine ourselves in this type of situation?"

"Probably not, but I never expected to be laying next to another fellow LA native who was in my exact situation."

"I'm not from LA."

"Really? I just assumed if we're still in LA that you were from around here like me."

"No, I'm from France. The vampires brought me with them so they could continue their torture."

"Why torture you and your baby? What do they hope to learn before they kill us?" Beth watched the woman's weak appearance fade away as a smile spread across her lips.

"You're smarter than you look for a human. How long did you know?"

"That you were playing me? From the moment you said we were still in LA. If you were really a prisoner they wouldn't risk flying you across the Atlantic Ocean just to continue their torture."

"Very good Beth, but you might soon regret showing your hand so soon as you Americans love to say."

"I'm sure you're right, but I'm not in the mood for your games. Neither I nor my child have done anything to you. We're no threat, so let us go." The dungeon door opened drawing Beth's attention.

A tall woman with curly auburn hair and sky blue eyes entered the room. "I'm afraid we can't do that, Beth. You see you did something no other human has ever done before. You staked a vampire moving at vampire speed."

"So what?"

"So, our masters are very interested in you and your baby."

"Well, I'm not interested in meeting them."

"Sadly, that choice isn't up to you, Beth. Get up Adelaide, and wipe off that make-up. The Council wishes to see you as well," the woman said unstrapping the straps attached to Beth's feet.

"As you wish, Vivian," Adelaide replied ripping herself free from the bed.

Beth kept her eyes on Vivian ready to rip out of the IV at any given moment. Her gut screamed at her to fight, but a voice deep inside her told her to wait. If she tried to fight all she'd succeed in doing is getting herself sedated. And she wanted to be clear headed when she met the Council.

Vivian raised her eyebrows after unbuckling the last strap holding Beth to the bed. "I am surprised you didn't try to fight me once you had limbs free."

"It would have done me no good. I'm still at a disadvantage with this IV in my arm."

"That's true, but I'm still impressed by your calm exterior."

"Believe me, I'm anything but calm right now."

Vivian smiled and nodded her head then stepped backwards away from the bed. "I can understand why." She laughed a minute later. "Why are you so surprised, Beth? I was human myself once."

Beth slowly climbed out of the bed making sure not to jiggle the needle still in her arm. "Yeah, how long ago?"

"I'm a hundred and three years old," Vivian said stepping up beside her with gauze and an ace bandage in her hand. "Now, no more stalling, Beth. You have people to meet," she said removing the IV then wrapping Beth's arm.

Beth sighed as Vivian took a hold of her right arm and led her out of the dungeon. They walked along a long corridor lit by torches. Ancient tombs were scattered around giving Beth the feeling they were in the catacombs of a cathedral. The faint sound of an organ playing above her head confirmed her suspicion.

"I thought vampires didn't like churches?"

"I've heard your human stories about vampires fearing the church or crucifixes, but the truth is it doesn't bother us. We are undead monsters, but we weren't created by the devil like you believe. We do like the darkness the catacombs provide us."

"I'm sure it helps having a priest in the fold for trips such as this."

Vivian laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, it is. I like you, Beth. It's a pity your life is coming to an end."

"Yeah, too bad," Beth agreed as the corridor opened up into the main chamber of the catacombs."

The chamber like the corridor leading to it was lit by torches. She watched several sets of vampire eyes turn in her direction as she walked into the room. She stood her ground with her head held high. She refused to show them her fear. Hearing her terrified heartbeat was bad enough.

"I commend your attempt at showing no fear, my dear," a tall man with short white hair said as he rose from the center of the group of vampires.

The vampires spread out revealing a pile of ash. Apparently, Adelaide must have met her end since Beth didn't see her among the large group of vampires. She lifted her eyes from the ash and bit her lip. Now was not the time to lose her composure.

"Yes, most humans quiver in fear when they are brought before us," a short man with short red hair and a slight limp replied,

The white haired man smiled and nodded his head. "You are correct Cornelius, most humans do. But Beth is different. She's special. I am Nathaniel, and this is Cornelius, and you haven't met Edgar," Nathaniel said pointing over her shoulder.

Beth bit her lip again and jumped as a medium height man with jet black hair came walking up from behind her. She swallowed hard and took a deep calming breath. "Under normal circumstances I'd be pleased to meet all of you."

"Yes, we've gathered that you know and are accepting of our kind," Edgar said smiling slightly over his shoulder.

"I haven't met all of your kind, but I'm not opposed to meeting them as long as they don't try to kill me or turn me," Beth said watching the three vampires.

"We can clearly hear why you don't wish to be killed, but alas we can't allow this baby to be born," a man with curly brown hair and striking hazel eyes said as he walked across the room.

If Beth didn't know any better she'd swear the vampire coming toward her was related to Mick. "Why? This baby is no threat to you,"

"She does make a good argument doesn't she, Dominic?"

"Don't give her false hope, Nathaniel. This baby must die," Dominic said stepping up beside the other three vampires.

"As usual you are correct, Dominic," Cornelius said turning his gaze toward Beth. "How should we dispatch with her?"

"Careful planning is required, Brothers," Dominic answered.

"I agree, but we can't wait too long. There is a timeline," Edgar stated.

"Of course," Dominic agreed. "I will return her to the dungeon until we are ready to begin our tests."

"As you wish," Nathaniel stated smiling slightly.

Beth watched Dominic cross the room and silently wondered what was going on. She hadn't expected to leave this room alive when Vivian brought her up from the dungeons. She glanced at Dominic's hand as he extended it out toward her. She knew she really didn't have any choice in the matter other than to accept his kind gesture. She waited until they were out of the main chamber to open her mouth, but promptly closed it again at Dominic's firm head shake.

It wasn't until they reached the dungeons that Dominic abruptly came to a stop. "I am truly sorry, Beth."

Beth frowned glancing up at the vampire before her. "What?"

"I'm sorry that this situation has befallen you."

"I don't understand."

Dominic smiled slightly releasing his hold on her arm. "I imagine you don't understand. I assume my son Lance told you about our terrible family past when he visited you."

Beth raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How…"

"How did I know about his visit? My dear, I told him to see both you and Mick."

"What? But he was warning us about you and your Council."

"He was warning you about the Council yes, but not about me."

"I'm sorry, but that makes no sense to me. Not after the story Lance told me about what you did to him centuries ago."

"Yes, I admit I was cruel to Lance all those years ago, but I have changed."

Beth shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you. If you had changed, you wouldn't have allowed Coraline to be tortured before being killed."

"I find your concern for my former daughter touching. Especially since she was the one who kidnapped you with the intention of turning you as a child,"

"I had no love for Coraline that's true, but a father wouldn't stand by and do nothing but watch his child get tortured."

"You speak of mortal fathers, Beth. Vampire sire relationships are different. If I wanted to remain alive, then I had no choice but to watch Coraline die. But I don't want you or your child to die."

"And you don't want the other Council members to get their hands on the original compound either. That's why Lance gave it to me."

Dominic smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, I told Lance to give you the last of the original compound. It's too dangerous in their hands."

"So, the Council thinks you destroyed the compound after Lance brought it and Coraline to you."

"Yes, and I almost did. It was Lance that changed my mind."

"Why?"

"Because of what I did to him and his unborn child."

Beth nodded her head as a thought crossed her mind. "But the baby wasn't going to survive was it? Because it was already killing it's mother. She didn't know she needed to drink blood."

Dominic nodded his head. "I was angry at Lance for falling in love with a mortal, and I lashed out. But when I saw her I knew she was about to die. And her death would bring about the baby's death."

"So, why didn't you try to save her instead of killing her?"

"Giving her blood at that point wouldn't have saved her."

"How far along was she?"

"Three months just like you are now."

"Wow, so I'm very lucky you sent Lance to me."

"Yes, you are. I need to head back before I'm missed. I will do everything I can to save you and your child."

"Thank you, Dominic." Beth took a seat on the bed watching Dominic lock the dungeon door.

She sighed and looked around the dungeon once she was alone. She noticed that she was surrounded by nothing but stones and no visible escape route. How was she going to get out of this situation alive? Mick had no idea where she was. And she was surrounded by too many vampires to fight her way out. She rubbed her hand over her stomach before laying down on the bed suddenly feeling very sleepy.

Beth fought to stay awake, but she realized it was a losing battle. Her eyes drifted shut, yet her mind was still wide awake. With each passing second, her body became more relaxed sinking farther into the soft mattress surrounding her. Beth quickly realized she must have been injected with something but when? She let her mind drift back to her encounter with the Vampire Council. She knew Dominic hadn't done it, and the only other vampire close to her was Edgar. Oh God, the tests have begun she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

 _The sweet smell of fresh cut grass and flowers pulled. Beth from her slumber. She blinked her eyes and slowly sat up to find she wasn't alone. A young woman and young man sat quietly in the grass across from her. She glanced at them and they returned her gaze with their striking hazel eyes._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You're still locked up in the dungeon under the cathedral," the young woman replied._

 _"What is this?"_

 _The young man smiled causing Beth's heart to flutter. "This is a dream of course,"_

 _Beth smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "I can see that, but how are the two of you here with me in this dream? You're still growing inside of me."_

 _"We knew you'd recognize us, Mother," the young woman replied softly._

 _Beth leaned forward and gently touched both of their faces. "I wasn't sure until your brother smiled. He has his father's smile. And you also have his eyes," she continued caressing her daughter's face._

 _"We don't have much time, Mother. The Vampire Council will wake you up soon. We'll do what we can to help you…"_

 _"No, I don't want either of you to do anything. There's too many of them. Do I make myself clear?"_

 _"But Mother…"_

 _"No, Michaela, it's too dangerous." Beth glanced at her son as hot tears streamed down her cheeks. "My Mick, you will be a heartbreaker like your father."_

 _Mick and Michaela smiled and nodded their heads. "We love you, Mother," they both replied pulling Beth into a tight embrace._

 _"I love you both so much," Beth returned hugging them both tightly._

Beth's blue eyes drifted open and she found herself back in the main chamber of the catacombs. She glanced at her right hearing a soft chuckle and noticed both her arms and feet were strapped securely to a table. She pulled on the restraints but they held fast. She frowned not seeing Dominic with the rest of the Vampire Council. Where was he?

"Are you looking for someone, Beth? Dominic has been removed from this Vampire Council permanently," Edgar said smiling and pointing across the room.

Beth turned her head to the left and gasped. Dominic's lifeless body laid unmoving on the stone floor. His head rested on a wooded pike for all to see. She bit her lip to keep from throwing up. This situation had suddenly turned from bad to worse. As the room erupted in laughter, she silently wondered who would help her and the twins now.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Mick frowned at Josef shaking his head. "How is turning myself over to the Vampire Council going to help Beth and my baby?"

"It'll tell us where she's being held so we can then mount a rescue."

"And besides you, Guillermo, Logan, and Rider, there's no one else who knows about Beth. And I highly doubt they will risk their lives to save Beth."

"Well, going in alone will be suicide, Mick. You know that," Josef returned.

"I know. We need help, and I don't know who we can trust with this information."

"You're worries about Beth and the baby. I understand that, but the Council could be keeping her anywhere in the city. Now, I don't know about you, but I haven't explored every nook and cranny of this place. We'll never find her on our own."

"And I guess that's where I come into this conversation."

Mick glanced over his shoulder toward his stairs hearing the voice. "Lance..."

Lance stepped off the bottom step and walked around the loveseat toward Josef before taking a seat on the couch beside Josef. "You seem surprised to see me, St. John."

"That's an understatement. Lance, this is my friend Josef Kostan."

Josef cleared his throat and smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."

Mick glanced at Lance before taking a deep breath. His only concern now was finding and saving Beth before it was too late. "So, why have you come back from Europe, Lance?"

"Because my sire sent me here to speak to you and Beth. He hasn't called me back to Europe, so I never left LA."

Josef raised his eyebrows. "So, you've been here the whole time? What have you been doing?"

"I've been watching the situation. As I'm sure you've guessed, my sire is a member of the Vampire Council. He can't appear interested in Beth and her baby."

Mick frowned feeling his anger beginning to boil inside of him. "Then why didn't you save Beth from Vivian and her accomplice?"

"I could have tried and like you I would have failed miserably. I would also have alerted the Council to my sire's change of heart."

"Because you don't do anything your sire doesn't want you to do."

"Our family has our own rules like you here in LA have your rules, Kostan," Lance snapped.

Mick sighed and shook his head. "Boys, either play nice or I'll be forced to separate you. Do you know where Beth is, Lance?

"Yes, I do, but there's no way to get to her safely."

"I'm not leaving her alone, Lance," Mick stated firmly.

"And I'm not asking you to, Mick. My sire is there with her. He'll get her out as soon as he can, Lance stated as his phone began to ring. "Excuse me," he said rising to his feet answering his phone.

"I don't like this, Mick," Josef whispered.

"I don't either, but I don't want to push him too far."

"What are you thinking, Mick?"

"I don't care how we do it, Josef. We need to get to Beth."

Josef nodded his head, but Mick noticed that his eyes were focused behind him. "I agree," he said softly before frowning. "Lance, what's wrong?"

"She's no longer safe."

Mick jumped to his feet and spun around. "What?"

"He's dead," Lance said coming down the stairs.

Mick glanced beside him as Josef rose to his feet and stepped up beside him. "Whose dead?"

"My sire."

"The one person who was supposed to keep Beth safe is dead?"

"Yes, Mick, which means Beth is in greater danger now than she was before."

Josef laid his hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. "Where is she, Lance? If your sire is dead, then we have to go in and rescue her now."

"Oh, you will have your opportunity to rescue her, Kostan. But when you do you'll have the backing of our entire family," Lance growled.

Mick nodded his head watching Lance vamp out. "Will they support me and Beth?"

"Their loyalty is to our sire, and he vowed to keep Beth safe. So, yes, they will fight for the two of you. Be ready in ten minutes," Lance growled again before spinning around on his heels.

"They're here in LA," Josef asked.

"Yes, we travel as a family. Where ever our sire goes...went we went unless one of us was sent out on a mission," Lance said over his shoulder.

Mick nodded his head in understanding. "That's why you never leave Europe. You have everything you want or need there. Except Coraline left because she wanted more."

Lance nodded his head but said nothing. A minute later, he glanced over his shoulder. "She wanted you because you look like our sire. I'll be back soon," he said disappearing upstairs.

Mick glanced at Josef before asking, "what do you make of this?"

"I don't know to be honest. I like the sound of having a large group of vampires for support. It'll make it slightly easier in rescuing Beth."

"Slightly easier?"

Josef nodded his head taking a deep breath. "We'll still have to fight if we want to have any shot of saving her."

"Yeah," Mick said nodding his head.

"What's wrong, Mick?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about what Lance said. Coraline wanted me because I look...looked like their sire."

"So, she had daddy fantasies."

"Josef, I'm serious. This is no time for jokes."

"Sorry, please carry on with your ramblings."

"Man, come on think about this for a minute. The only way for me to look like their sire is if he was at one time apart of my family."

"What like he was some sort of dark family secret no one talked about?"

"It's possible."

Josef smiled and shook his head. "It's a nice thought, Mick. But back then it didn't work like that. Families stuck together, so if he was apart of your family, then the entire family would have been turned. Which would have meant you never would have been born to later be turned by Coraline."

Mick nodded his head as he stared out the window at the bustling city. The sun had set hours ago, and Beth had been missing for twelve hours. God only knew what she and the baby were going through. He sighed and turned around glancing at Josef. He could see the concern in his friend's eyes. Josef was just as worried as he was.

"They'll be here soon, Mick."

"I know, but I'm worried."

"I know you are, but worrying isn't going to help. It'll only make you do something stupid."

"Like turning myself over to the Council?"

Josef shrugged his shoulders. "I told you I'm a lover not a fighter."

Mick smiled slightly remembering the last time Josef said those words to him. The smile froze on his face as he caught a scent in the air. Lance had returned with the rest of his family. He breathed in deeply through his nose trying to gage how many vampires Lance had with him. He soon realized there was too much decay in the air to distinguish an exact number. But from the decay all the vamps coming were very old.

"I think our company has arrived."

Mick nodded his head stepping past Josef heading for the door. "Yeah, I can tell." He opened the door nodding his head toward Lance before turning around and walking back toward Josef. After about the thirtieth vampire walked into the loft, Mick felt Josef nudge him in the ribs.

"How many family members does Lance have?"

"I don't know. Coraline was one of seven children."

"Wait, Lance is Coraline's brother?"

"Was, Josef. Coraline is dead as is some of her brothers."

"Well, then there's too many vamps here. There's no way the same sire sired all of them."

"I was thinking the same thing, but they've been in Europe for a very long time."

Lance shut the door behind the last vampire that entered before taking a few steps forward. "My brothers and sisters, I thank you for answering my call tonight."

"Yes, we're here Lance, but you have much to explain."

Lance glanced at the Vampire that spoke and nodded his head. "Yes, Larek, I know I do."

"He's the one Coraline brought into our bloodline?"

"Yes, Constance, he is," Lance answered.

"This is impossible," Larek growled. "How can he look like him?"

"I agree with Larek, Lance. This simply is not possible," Constance stated.

"I agree with all of you. It's not possible for Mick St. John to look like our sire, but he does."

"Did you say St. John?"

Mick stepped forward until he was standing beside Lance. "Yes, my name is Mick St. John. Why?"

Larek sighed glancing around the room at the other vampires. "Because our sire's name was Dominic Sinjon. St John is the Americanized version of Sinjon, and the only way for you look like him is because you must be one of his family's descendants."

Mick glanced at Josef who shrugged his shoulders before looking at Larek. "Are you saying Dominic had a brother?"

"Yes, he did. His name was Michael Sinjon, and they were twins. The first and only set for the Sinjon family," Constance replied.

Mick nodded his head finding the story interesting, but his big concern was for Beth. "As interested as I am about this information, I'm more interested…"

"In saving your human mate," Constance stated finishing his thought."

"Yes, I am."

"And the unborn child she carries," Larek added.

Mick nodded his head firmly. "Yes."

"Then we have much to discuss and not a moment to spare," Larek said nodding his head.

"Lance, I answered your call for revenge of our sure's murder by the Council not a rescue mission of a human or the abomination she carries."

Mick turned his head toward the vampire that spoke and growled at him. He was about to launch himself at him until he felt Lance grab his shoulder and squeeze. He understood the message, but he didn't like it. His child was no abomination.

Lance glanced at the vampire that spoke and nodded his head. "You're correct, Stefan. My call to arms was for revenge for Dominic's murder, but it was also about saving Beth as well. You all know his feelings toward her and her unborn child."

"And it was those feelings that got him killed," Stefan snapped.

"Perhaps they were Stefan, but you know the prophecy as well as the rest of us," Larek stated.

Mick frowned not liking where this conversation was going. "What prophecy?"

"As you know, there are vampire covens older than ours. A prophecy has been passed down for centuries from coven to coven. _It shall be then, when the darkness rises once more, a forbidden love shall bring forth a vicious war. The day the sun turns dark and trees shed their leaves, a betrayal shall usher forth the end of peace. And the birth of three siblings shall bring a coven's doom, yet restore the precious balance. Once the sky burns with fire, the young one will bring an end to the monarchy._ "

Mick frowned watching the shared looks between the elder vampires. "I don't understand, Constance. What does that mean?"

"It means the Vampire Council's reign will one day come to an end. They always feared Dominic because of his brother Michael. Descendants of a Vampire Lord become stronger with each new generation, and if one of those descendants became a vampire then fathered a child…," Lance began.

"That child could be the child of the prophecy," Mick finished.

"Yes," Larek agreed. "If you are Dominic's descendant, then Beth carries the child that will destroy the Vampire Council."

Mick vamped out and starred at every vampire in the loft. "Then our objective is clear. We go in and rescue Beth and my unborn child. And we leave now!"


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

White hit fire again coursed through Beth ripping another tortured scream from her lips. Her body arched off the table and sweat streamed down her face. She swallowed hard once the electricity was again shut off. The Council has been at this for hours she was sure, but exactly how many hours that she didn't know. What she did know was she and the twins couldn't take much more of this torture. It would either kill her or them if it continued much longer.

"Very impressive Beth," Nathaniel said smiling.

"You have lasted longer this session than the last several sessions," Edgar stated.

"Yes, most mortals die after three or four consecutive sessions of electrocutions. But you have survived them all," Nathaniel said.

"As fascinating as that information is, I'm ready for it to stop," Beth whispered.

"What you want isn't important," Edgar snapped.

"Then kill us and be done with it," Beth returned.

"Are we starting to detect your mortal weakness," Cornelius asked smiling slightly.

"Call it what you want, Vampire! I'd like to see you lay here for hours upon hours being electrocuted," Beth snapped.

Nathaniel laughed and clapped his hands together. "There's the fire I knew was inside of you."

Beth closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath. Nathaniel had showed his hand by reacting to her outburst. They wanted her to get angry. But why?

 _'Because they want to see what we can do.'_

Beth's eyes snapped open hearing a new voice inside her head. _'Who are you?'_

 _'I'm your son. Mick was shielding me during your dream. He said I should remain quiet, but I wanted to meet you too.'_

Beth glanced around the room until her eyes found Edgar. What was he up to? He was no longer sitting with Nathaniel or Cornelius. _'And I want to meet you as well, Michael. I can't wait for the day I get to hold all three of you in my arms.'_

 _'Except that won't happen unless we get out of this situation soon.'_

Beth sighed watching Edgar as he slowly approached the table she was strapped to. _'I know, Mick. I'm sorry.'_

 _'You have nothing to be sorry for, Mother. This isn't your fault. These monsters don't deserve to live.'_

 _'Michaella!'_

 _'She's right, Mother. It's taking all the will power we have not to start feeding on your blood. I don't k or how much longer we can hold out.'_

Beth bit her lip knowing that Mick was right. She had gone at least twelve hours without any blood for the babies. And even with them starving themselves, she was beginning to feel weak from her own hunger. _'I know, Mick.'_ Her eyes widened seeing Edgar pick up a silver whip with a wooden handle.

 _'No, he is not going to kill us with that. This ends now, Mother.'_

 _'Michaella, please don't, baby. There's too many of them. You give me the strength to kill him, then they'll all attack at the same time.'_

 _'I'm sorry, Mother. I refuse to allow any more of them to hurt you or us.'_

"So, you do know what this will do to you and the fetus growing inside of you," Nathaniel said drawing Beth's blue eyes away from Edgar.

"Yeah, I know if I get too much silver in my bloodstream it'll kill me. And silver is poison for vampires," Beth replied turning her head back toward Edgar's approaching form.

"Good. Then let us begin," Edgar said cracking the whip on the stone floor.

Beth sighed feeling her strength return plus more as the babies tapped into their Vampire half. She knew they were right. It was better to die fighting then to not lift a finger to defend herself or them. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body this time allowing their strength to flow through her without any resistance. She opened her eyes seconds later and ripped her limbs free from the restraints holding her to the table. She smiled hearing Edgar's startled gasp.

"That's not possible," Edgar said taking a step backwards.

She climbed off the table glancing around the room expecting an ambush. "Since I feel cooler and from your expression Edgar, I can only assume I look like a vampire."

"Do not approach her, Edgar. This is a fascinating new development indeed," Nathaniel said drawing Beth's attention.

She watched him rise to his feet slowly, what was he up to? She glanced at Edgar expecting him to attack. Instead, she saw him stepping farther away from her. She turned her eyes back toward Nathaniel surprised to see he was simply watching her.

"It appears your child is trying to help save both of your lives," Nathaniel said clapping his hands together again.

Beth raised her eyebrows as she watched him. "That's because you are trying to kill us."

Nathaniel smiled and nodded his head. "I suppose that is one way of looking at this situation. But now I see I was very wrong."

"No, you weren't. You still have every intention of killing us. Why are you stalling?" She glanced around the room to find Edgar still standing a couple of feet away from her, but Cornelius had moved closer toward her.

 _'Mother, they plan to attack at the same time,' Michaella warned._

 _'I figured they would eventually do that,' Beth agreed._

"On the contrary Beth, I'm not stalking at all. I'm thinking about the best way to end this ordeal."

"If you truly want to end this Nathaniel, then tell Edgar and Cornelius to back off. Then simply let us go in peace."

"I could do that," Nathaniel agreed. "But then what kind of example would I be setting? Besides, we don't know what adverse effects your child will have on our kind."

"My child can't hurt you," Beth growled.

"Perhaps…perhaps not, but alas we can't take the risk," Nathaniel said snapping his fingers.

The crack of Edgar's whip drew Beth's attention, but she focused on Cornelius who was closer to her instead as he charged. For a vampire with a limp, he moved extremely well. Even in the heat of battle, she found it fascinating the level her natural senses could be heightened to as a vampire. It reminded her of her time high on black crystal, except this time she knew what she was doing.

She quickly flattened herself on the stone floor and watched Cornelius's eyes widen in what she figured was fear. While she had focused on Cornelius, the sound of Edgar's whip cracking on the floor behind her reminded her of his presence. She didn't know how he planned to attack her, but she found out seconds later. Using the Vampire speed given to her by the triplets, she rolled herself out of the line of fire. She brought herself slowly to her knees and watched Edgar's whip connect and wrap around Cornelius's neck as he was a good inch shorter than she was when he ran.

Beth rose to her feet hearing Cornelius scream in agony. Blood ran freely down his body staining his white shirt red. She glanced at Nathaniel expecting him to attack her or send another vampire at her, but instead she found the head of the Vampire Council starring at Edgar and Cornelius. It appeared none of the vampires were paying any attention to her. She knew this was the best time for her to run, but her instincts told her to wait.

"Forgive me, Cornelius. I swear I will make her pay for this outrage," Edgar said before he glared at her.

Beth watched in horror as Edgar gave the whip a yank pulling Cornelius off his feet. He spun in the air before landing on the stone floor headless. A gasp echoed around the room sending chills down Beth's back. Now she knew without a doubt, she couldn't allow Edgar to touch her with that whip. She retreated while Edgar advanced wiping the blood off the whip with a cloth. The look in his eyes told her loud and clear he was determined to have her head on a pike before the sun rose.

"Now, I see fear in your eyes, Beth. Your blue eyes," Edgar added smiling slightly.

Beth's hands immediately touched her stomach and she reached out through her mind. All she heard back was silence. They were exhausted she knew, but were they all right? Had she lost them in this fight?"

"Your child still lives, Beth. But not for much longer," Edgar growled.

She was unprepared for his Vampire speed and felt the sting of the whip hitting her arm. Beth glanced down at the wound surprised to find it was nothing more than a scratch. It was barely bleeding. Granted it was only the tip that had hit her, but after seeing what had happened to Cornelius she expected the wound to be worse. She glanced up noticing Edgar's shocked expression. It told her he too had expected the wound to be worse.

"It would seem your child is defying all vampire weaknesses," Edgar said cracking the whip again on the floor.

"Well, I am mortal. And silver in moderation isn't poisonous to us."

"Yes, but if your child can give you the appearance and abilities of a vampire, then it is reasonable to expect silver to hurt you," Nathaniel said from behind her.

Edgar nodded his head vamping out while cracking his whip. "I agree with Nathaniel. It is not possible for that abomination to have the ability of turning off it's vampire side."

Beth frowned and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about that, Edgar. But what I do know is that my child is half vampire and half mortal. He or she can clearly do things that none of you will ever be able to do. Does that make him or her dangerous? I guess in your eyes it does, but the fact remains the same. I'm carrying a baby not an abomination."

"Then you won't be carrying a baby very much longer," Edgar growled cracking his whip. "Nor will you be alive to mourn it."

Beth bit her lip to keep the comeback on the top of her tongue unsaid. She and the triplets were in enough trouble as it was. She didn't need to make the situation worse with her quick wit. She understood why the babies did what they did, but she now found herself at a huge disadvantage.

Edgar smiled showing his sharp fangs. "I'm surprised I've silenced you. Now, let's finish this," he growled cracking his whip.

Beth watched Edgar stalk her and crack his whip causing her to jump every other second or two. All he had to do was attack using his Vampire speed, and she knew he'd succeed in killing her. So, why was he stalking her like a mortal? She began taking several steps backwards glancing over her shoulder for Cornelius's body. The last thing she wanted to do was trip over his body or slip and fall in his blood.

 _'Mother!'_

Beth spun her head around seconds before the whip connected with her arm wrapping around her left wrist. She grabbed the whip with her right hand screaming when she went flying through the air. She curled her body trying to protect her growing babies before landing hard on her left hip. Pain exploded through her body traveling from her left shoulder down to her left hip.

She glanced up feeling Edgar's steel gaze on her. He yanked his whip lifting her off the floor the slammed his arm into her chest sending her flying away from him. The whip unwound from her wrist slicing it open. She landed hard on her back gasping for the air that had been knocked out of her and feeling a cold liquid seep into her clothes. She rolled herself over slowly to her knees wrapping her right arm protectively around her ribs. With the hit Edgar gave her, she wouldn't be surprised if a couple of her ribs weren't broken.

"So, you do bleed. I'm going to enjoy draining you dry," Edgar snapped.

Beth took as deep of a breath as she dared while taking her outer shirt off and wrapping it tightly around her left wrist. "I'm human, so yes, I bleed."

"And you will bleed even more before I'm finished with you," Edgar growled.

Beth nodded her head agreeing with the vampire as she glanced down feeling something sharp pressing against her hip. She wasn't by any means giving up, but she'd be insane to think Edgar wasn't right. "You're right, Edgar. I probably will bleed more, but it won't be at your hands."

Edgar growled at her while she slowly rose to her feet. She knew she had pushed his buttons and expected him to lose his temper. She smiled prepared for his attack which he delivered seconds later. He charged her clearly ready to rip her head off of her shoulders. Instead, he gasped before falling to the stone floor frozen in place with a wooden stake sticking out of his chest.

Beth heard the angry bosses and growls from the rest of the vampires. She quickly pried the silver whip from Edgar's still fingers. It was the only weapon she had. She cracked the whip expecting a new challenger, but none came. She knew she had two choices when it came to killing Edgar. She had to take off his head or set him on fire, and the torches were too far away for her to reach.

"You won the fight, Beth. You don't have to kill him."

Beth glanced up at Nathaniel shaking her head. "But I do, Nathaniel. If I don't you'll just send him after me again once you remove the stake."

Nathaniel shook his head and rose to his feet. "I won't, Beth. I promise. You're free to go with my blessing. No one will harm you or your child."

"I don't believe you," Beth replied tightening her grip on the silver whip.

"Then allow me to prove my word is true," Nathaniel said walking over to a nearby wall grabbing a torch. "I'm not going to attack you," he said walking slowly toward her and Edgar.

Beth knew better than to trust the ancient vampire and proved her point of not trusting him by cracking the whip. Her action brought Nathaniel to a stop. She knew in order to reach him with the whip she'd have to take a step toward him. Instead, she gasped and took several steps backwards seeing Nathaniel toss the torch toward her and Edgar. The room erupted in shocked whispers as Edgar went up in flames turning immediately to ash.

"I thought you didn't want him killed."

Nathaniel smiled before taking several steps backwards. "I never said that, Beth. I just didn't want you to be the one to do it."

"Why? What difference did it make who killed him?"

"It made all the difference in the world. Him dying by my hands is my first gift to you. My second gift is your freedom and my oath that we will never come after _you_ again."

 _'But he'll come after us once we're born.'_

 _'No, he won't Mick. Your father and Uncle Josef will protect you.'_

 _'You'll protect us as well, Mother.'_

 _'I won't be as strong as I am now once you're born, Michael. But I'll protect you the best way I can.'_

"Include my child in your oath then maybe I'll believe you."

"I can't do that, Beth. Now go before I change my mind and kill you myself," Nathaniel said waving his hand.

Beth walked backwards toward the exit wanting to keep her eyes on the vampires. She continued walking backwards down the tunnels knowing with her injuries she wouldn't be able to run. Feeling her heels hit stairs, she spun around and climbed them ready for some smoggy Los Angeles air. She reached the main floor of the cathedral moments later surprised to hear nothing but silence behind her.

"My child, are you all right?"

Beth gasped lifting the whip ready to strike if she had to. " Stay away from me."

The priest lifted up his hands and moved out of her way. "I won't hurt you, child. I'm just concerned seeing all this blood."

"It's not all mine. You stay there," she said as she passes him.

"Nathaniel gave you his oath, Beth. I'm also bound by it. I will not hurt you."

Beth nodded her head before making a fast retreat for the front doors. She didn't slow down her walk until she was a mile away from the cathedral. She needed food and the triplets needed blood. There was only one place she could go to get it since she was closer to it than to Mick. The first rays of sunlight was just breaking the horizon when she reached the hospital. She silently hoped as she snuck down toward the morgue that Guillermo would help her.

She waited until she was sure Guillermo was alone to step out of the shadows. "Guillermo, it's me Beth," she said softly seeing his tense body language.

Guillermo glanced up and raised his eyebrows. "Beth, what the heck happened to you? Wait…are you pregnant?"

Beth smiled seeing the vampire's shoulders relax deciding then to ignore the second question she answered the first question. "It's a long story. I need your help."

"I'm listening."

"I need some stitches and a bag of blood."

"Is Mick hurt?"

"No, as far as I know Mick is fine."

"Then why do you need a bag of blood?"

"There's no easy way to say this except to just say it. Yes, I'm pregnant, and I need the blood for my child."

"Say that again Beth, because I know I didn't just hear what I think I heard."

Beth smiled and nodded her head at her friend. "Yes, you did. I'm pregnant with Mick's child. I've just been tortured for the last twelve hours by the Vampire Council. My child needs blood."

"The Council is here in LA?"

"Yes, but they aren't after anyone except me and Mick."

Guillermo nodded his head grabbing his gloves, needle, and thread. "I figured as much. I'm just surprised they left Europe. It's so uncharacteristic of the Council I heard about. Let me get you stitched up then I'll get you that bag of blood. Knowing Mick, he's going out of his mind worrying about the two of you."

"Thanks, Guillermo. I really do appreciate this."

"It's no problem, Beth. I'm happy to help you and Mick."


End file.
